Believe
by lovedforeternity
Summary: Submission for Ninapolitan's DILF contest. Oneshot- Bella and her son are settling in a new city. Bella finds herself attracted to her son's football coach, who is all to tasty and all to married. Will she fight the attraction? Could you? AU-AH Rated M!


**Ninapolitan's D.I.L.F. Contest**

**Story Title: Believe**

**Author: lovedforeternity**

**Pairing: Edward and Bella**

**Vamp or Human: Human**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns all. I own a messy house and a small bottle of cough medicine with codeine which has equal rights to this story.**

**Thanks to my wonderful girls who rushed the beta job on my last minute story idea. Clarisa and Julie, you are both amazing and I love ya!**

**Believe**

"Oh, my God! Ryan!" I yelled as I ran down the bleachers and under the yellow tape to the restricted area of the field. I felt two large hands wrap around my waist preventing me from moving further.

I looked up at the calm face of the assistant coach.

"Emmett! He needs me!" I yelled as I looked back to the field where I saw my eight-year-old son laying on the forty-yard line as the paramedic assessed him. My stomach was in knots not being able to see him. I needed him to be okay. That little guy was my life. It seemed that until he was born, I had no idea how to love, and my world would cease to exist if he was hurt. My heart was pounding as I waited for a sign of what was happening on the field.

"Look, Bella… He's talking to Edward… He's going to be fine." Emmett hugged me tightly and I felt my body relax against him.

My eyes scanned the field as I noticed that the all the members of the two teams were on one knee waiting to see waiting to see if Ryan was going to be okay. This was the first and only time a game had been stopped because of an injury all season. All the coaches on the Stallions did everything they could to ensure the team practiced safety first. They really believed in conditioning and proper techniques of tackling and blocking. They were drilled at every practice, and for the most part, the kids were wonderful the right techniques. Tears were falling down my face as I looked back to see Edward Cullen, Ryan's head coach, make eye contact with me. He smiled and nodded letting me know that my little boy was safe. Coach Cullen stood and reached down and I saw Ryan's little hand reach out and grab his coach's hand. He was pulled up slowly and he walked off the field toward me with his Edward's large hands on his shoulder pads. They had taken his helmet off and I could see Ryan's tear stained face as he wiped them quickly putting on his brave face. My little boy smiled at me and I felt like I could breathe again. Coach Cullen called a time out and the team gathered in front of him as the crowd clapped loudly, cheering the injured player off the field. I felt the pride well up in my chest as I realized just how many people really cared about my son in our short time our new city. I kept my eyes on Ryan as the coach addressed the team.

"I hope you all watched that last play, because that was the play of the game. This guy sacrificed himself on that block for you, for everyone on this team. Because Ryan gets it! He understands the reason we play. WE PROTECT EACH OTHER. This is our family and it's just like our friends and our family off the field. We watch their backs. I want to see that intensity in all of you. Now let's finish this game the way Ryan started it. On three…" The team huddled closely together chanted their cheer loudly before heading back to the field. I couldn't help the tears that welled up in my eyes. I watched my son put his helmet back on and jog out to the field with more determination. He looked so much older to me in just that half hour.

"I didn't take you for a softy, Swan! I thought you were all grit and muscle."

The sound of Edward's voice sent shivers down my spine. He was one of the best looking men that I had seen close up--his deep green eyes that seemed to study those around him more than just see and his sexy jaw that looked to be chiseled from stone. He had beautiful white teeth that were present every time he shot me one of his famous crooked grins it was enough to set my heart pounding. I had to stop myself from taking anymore Edward inventory so that I could speak.

"Yeah, we all have our moments, especially when the head coach does a heart to heart with the players. I am a sucker for a touching locker room pep talk," I teased, trying to make light of the moment so Edward wouldn't know how much his words meant to me.

"You have a great kid, Bella. I have never felt more pride as a coach." He moved closer to me and wiped the remaining tears from my face.

"Thanks, Edward, for everything. I can't tell you how much this season has meant to Ryan and me. He's changed and I can tell that he's stronger emotionally. The divorce was hard on him, and getting him into football has made a huge difference, and a lot of that has to do with you and Emmett. I just want you to know that all the time that you have taken with him is appreciated," I said sincerely. I looked up and noticed that Edward was touched by my words. He cupped my cheek with his hand and smiled.

"Truly, it has been my pleasure; now go sit down and enjoy our last game. He's fine!" He smiled and dropped his hand from my face and I immediately felt the loss.

I walked back to the bleachers as the parents all gave me reassuring smiles and hugs. I sat by myself and watched the game. My mind drifted to the last few months. After my divorce from Ryan's father two years ago we had tried to make it work in Phoenix. Even though Robert and I were over, I really wanted him to have a relationship with his son, but Robert didn't know how to have relationships. He was a mess after the divorce, he partied and got into another relationship quickly, and it was hard for Ryan. Robert started missing his scheduled weekends as I watched my son's heartbreak time and time again. As a mother you tried to protect your kid from the pain of the world, but I couldn't save him from the pain of disappointment from his own father. I tried talking to Robert, but I had somehow turned into the dreaded ex-wife, and we were barely communicating. When I got the chance to teach in Denver, I immediately took the offer. Robert barely blinked an eye when I told him that I was taking Ryan. He just said that he thought it was better, that he knew he couldn't be enough for Ryan. It broke my heart, but with a new determination we made our way to Denver to start our new life.

We moved into a neighborhood in Westminster, and we rented a house in a neighborhood where there were a lot of kids. Ryan started hanging around Anthony who kept talking about the upcoming football season. It wasn't long before Ryan was asking to play. I didn't know much about Pop Warner Youth Football League, but I was happy to let him, not only because he was excited about something new, but because we loved football and I was glad to be apart of it. We signed up and Ryan was thrilled that he was going to be on Anthony's team. Anthony's father was the coach and his uncle was an assistant couch. Football became our life. The schedule was brutal at first, with practices every night of the week, but once the games started, we settled into a routine. It was a blast for me as well. I met a lot of new people and was settling into my new classroom of fifth graders. I felt calm in my life for the first time in years. Ryan spent a lot of time with the Cullens and it was great that he seemed to look up to Edward and Emmett. They spent a lot of time with him outside of the scheduled practices helping him with technique, and they were impressed with his natural athletic ability. I was just thrilled to see Ryan thriving.

I couldn't help the small crush that I developed on Edward Cullen. He was so wonderful with the boys and Ryan loved him so. Besides his son Anthony, he had the cutest daughter, Sydney. She was six and absolutely adored her father and her brother. She was a cheerleader for the team and was always so full of energy. She adopted me when she wasn't practicing with the cheer squad and we would watch practices together. I began to notice that her mother never came to any of the team practices, but I knew that Edward was married as he had a ring on his finger.

I cleared my thoughts of the past and noticed that Edward wasn't behind the team. Emmett had replaced him and I scanned the field and noticed that Edward was on the sidelines with Sydney. He was bent over her small frame putting a Band-Aid on her knee. She looked up at him with so much love and then launched herself into his arms. It was so sweet to see the way he cared for her. I looked on with envy and wished that Ryan would know that love from a father figure someday.

The Stallions won the last game 16-6 and I made my way to the field where we formed a parent tunnel. It was a tradition when they left the field and they ran under our outstretched arms feeling the victory of day. It was so hard not to get caught up in everything they experienced.

The parents gathered around as the coaches addressed the team and then Coach Cullen told the team that we were having our trophy ceremony at his house during our end of the season party. He had an indoor pool, so we were all instructed to bring our suits. Ryan talked non-stop on the way home, explaining every play of the game in detail. It was awesome to see him so engaged in something that just felt right.

"Okay, buddy, we have to get ready for the party, so get showered, and remember to take your pads out of your pants so we can turn them in after I wash everything."

"Hey, Mom, can I stay at Anthony's after the game? Coach said it was okay!" I was somewhat disappointed that I would be hanging out alone later, but I just smiled.

"Well, I will have to talk to him at the party, but pack your bag so you can stay if he agrees." I smiled as he ran for the showers.

I quickly pulled out the three pans of carmel brownies I had made yesterday in preparation for the party. I cut them into squares and put them in my Tupperware container. I went to the bathroom trying to make myself look better. I decided on a quick shower and I pulled my hair into a messy bun and dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a fitted Stallions tee-shirt.

The party was in full swing when we entered Coach's house. Most of the boys were in the pool and Ryan wasn't far behind as he ran through the house and out the back door to the pool area.

I noticed several parents surrounding Edward and Emmett talking about the amazing season. I made my way to the kitchen and put the brownies down on the counter with all the other food.

I felt the heat of a body behind me and I turned around to face Edward.

"Hello, Bella." He smiled. My heart started pounding so fast I wondered if he could see it thorough my chest.

"Hey, nice place you have here. Do I get a tour?" I asked wanting to put a distance between us. It was not good to have that kind of a reaction to a married man.

"Sure; can I get you a beer first?"

"I could use one," I said with more emotion than I intended. Edward chuckled and handed me a beer.

Edward took the lead and showed me around his house. Most of the houses were custom built in our neighborhood, but his was exceptionally large. The house was decorated modestly but was filled with warmth.

He led me upstairs and he showed me Sydney's and Anthony's rooms. I noticed all the pictures everywhere, mostly of him and the kids and I still hadn't seen any evidence of a woman's presence in the house.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me into a large room that had a king size bed in it. It was obviously his room. I walked in first and the door clicked closed behind me. Edward stood in front of the door just staring at me.

"This is my room," he said quietly.

I turned and looked around the room, not knowing what to say. I felt uncomfortable and then I felt him press his body to mine.

"Bella… I have spent the last three months trying to stay away from you, but it's hopeless. You are just so beautiful, and the way you are with Ryan… I want you, Bella," he whispered. My heart was beating fast and I could hardly see. I was afraid to turn around, afraid to look at him, afraid of my reaction to him.

"Please say something," he begged quietly.

I turned towards him, his body so close to mine. I thought I would pass out from his overwhelming intoxicating scent.

"I can't do this, Edward. I can't be with a married man, no matter how attracted I am to you."

He looked at me with a confused expression on his face, and I glanced down at his ring.

He moved back two steps and buried his face in his hands.

"Oh god, you must think I am such a douche right now. Bella, I'm not married. I haven't been married since Sydney was six months old."

I let out the breath I had been holding and looked up at him curiously. He looked sad and desperate and I wanted to comfort him, but I just stood there.

"Why do you wear your wedding ring?"

Edward looked embarrassed as he tried to assess my reaction.

"It's a prop… I coached last year and I spent more time fighting off the mothers on the team than I did coaching so I just started wearing it to practices this year to avoid that whole thing. Shit, I just didn't think it would backfire on me."

My laughter filled the room as I watched his body relax. I had heard many of the mothers on the team make mention of Edward's good looks, and I knew that I wasn't the only one crushing on him. I couldn't help but be amused at his discomfort.

"Do you believe me?" he asked.

"Yes, I do and from what I have heard from the mothers on the team, it was probably a smart strategy."

Edward moved closer to me and put his hand on my cheek as he did earlier in the day.

"Somewhere in that conversation, you may have mentioned being attracted to me. Are you Bella? Do you feel what I feel between us? Do you feel that static that only is silenced when I touch you?"

I moaned softly as he spoke. His lips came closer to mine as if he were ensuring that I was on the same page. I answered him by closing the distance between us. Our lips touched for the first time, and I felt energy unlike any other soar though my body. His lips were soft and full as he deepened the kiss. I felt his tongue lightly caress my bottom lip, but before I had the chance to respond, the door flew open and Sydney stood there smiling at us.

Edward and I separated quickly and Sydney just kept smiling.

"What can I do for you, Princess?" Edward asked quietly.

Sydney giggled.

"Daddy, is Bella going to be your girlfriend now?"

I couldn't help but giggle as Edward shot me a look that literally begged for help. I felt bad for him so I decided to save him. I knelt down in front of his beautiful little girl and held her hands.

"Well Sydney, we are just getting to know each other, so we are not sure yet, but we promise that you will be the first to know if that happens. Okay?" I explained.

"Cool; you want to see my Barbie dream house, Bella?" she asked hopefully.

"I would love to," I replied as I started to follow her to the door. Edward pulled me back to him. "Please tell me we can finish this later," he whispered as he looked into my eyes.

"I look forward to it, Coach!" I winked and followed Sydney to her room.

The rest the day was wonderful. After we ate, the coaches distributed the trophies and the team gifts. The boys each receive their own jersey with their names on them and a cap to match. I loved how Edward and Emmett said something personal about each of the boys. I could tell it meant a lot to them.

After the mothers helped clean up, Emmett and his wife Rose left, leaving me with Edward and the kids. Ryan and Anthony were up in the playroom playing X-Box and Sydney sat with me on the couch. She started falling asleep against me when Edward picked her up and took her to her room.

So much had happened that I was glad for a moment alone. Thinking back to the kiss in his room, I closed my eyes and relaxed my head against the sofa. My heart raced just thinking of being close to him again. My body wanted his in so many ways. I wasn't used to feeling these things. Sex with my ex-husband was enjoyable, but I never felt anything close to the intensity of Edward's touch.

I felt the couch move with Edward's weight and I opened my eyes to see him staring at me with a look of lust and want and something deeper. His hand brushed through my hair and his eyes pierced mine.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?"

His lips met mine again and I tasted him for the first time, as his tongue slipped though my lips softly as if searching for a home, and I felt him sigh as he seemed to find it. We cuddled on the couch and talked for hours. He told me about his ex-wife, who decided that she didn't want to be a wife and mother anymore. She had a lawyer draw up papers that effectively gave up her parental rights. Edward had been devastated, more for the children than himself. I couldn't help the tears that had fallen as I thought of the kind of woman that would give up such wonderful children and this beautiful man. She was an idiot. Edward's reaction was similar when I spoke of Ryan's father emotionally doing the same thing.

It was late and the boys had fallen asleep hours ago. I knew I needed to go home, but I couldn't bring myself to leave. Finally, with all the willpower I had, I stood up from the couch.

"I better go," I said with hesitation.

"Don't Bella… please stay."

"Edward, the kids… they'll be confused."

He pulled me back down to the couch and he smiled at me.

"Bella, I don't think they will. Listen, we are not being irresponsible here. I care about you and I can see me falling in love with you--it's already started. I have never had women in this house, so my kids will fine. They will know it's serious, and Ryan, I already feel like he's a part of me. Let's not over think this; we deserve to be happy. Stay, Bella. Let me make you happy."

His lips met mine in a searing kiss and my decision was made. He lifted my body and carried me up the stairs, turning off the lights as we went. He carried me to his bed and placed me gently on the mattress.

"We'll go as slow as you want to, Bella," he whispered as his lips found mine again. I was lost in his touch, just wanting more.

"I want you, Edward. I want all of you," I moaned.

He walked back to the door and locked it. He pulled off his polo and stood before me. His chest was perfection, his abs cut. I leaned into him to taste his sweet skin. His moan filled the air as I kissed my way down his beautiful chest. My hands made their way to his jeans, and I unbuttoned them as I continued placing small kisses where each button was opened, giving me a new area to explore with my lips. I pushed the jeans and his boxers off his hips and I leaned and kissed his impressive erection. He was beautiful everywhere. My mouth continued the exploration until I found myself being pushed onto the bed.

"Baby, it has been so long. I need to make you happy first. You don't know what you do to me."

Edward straddled my body and his hand explored my stomach as he pushed up my shirt and pulled it over my head. His hands caressed my white cotton bra and he palmed my breast through the thin material. His touch was like a fire that spread to parts of my body that he hadn't seen yet. He removed my bra and worked his magic tongue over me until I was whimpering.

"Please, Edward… touch me." He chuckled as his hands unzipped my jeans and he pulled them off along with my panties.

He took one look at my glistening center and he moaned and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Please tell me this is real. Baby, I have dreamt of you like this. I have to taste you." His voice was husky as he swallowed thickly before lowering his mouth to me. I moaned just feeling his breath on my soft center. He placed tender kisses on me and I felt his tongue gently licking along the slit working his way up to my sweet spot. My breath caught and I was overwhelmed with the sensations his tongue was gifting me with his every movement. I came within minutes as I writhed underneath him. I tried to speak.

"That was amazing…"

He lifted his head and kissed his way up my body and he pushed his way into my mouth.

"Baby, you taste amazing. I loved watching you come, knowing I made you feel that way."

I couldn't take it anymore and I pulled him closer to me as his erection hit my soaking center. He hissed loudly.

"Bella wait, I'm not prepared… I mean, I don't have a condom. I haven't needed them. I haven't been with anyone in years," he said weakly as if begging for a box of condoms to fall from the sky.

"It's fine. I never got off the pill, and I've only ever been with Ryan's dad."

He took a deep breath but he still didn't make a move. I moved my body below his to create some sort of friction.

"I need to feel you inside me Edward, please don't make me beg," I whimpered.

His finger lifted my chin to meet his gaze.

"I will never make you beg for anything, I'll give you anything I have," he said sincerely. I could see the emotion in his eyes as he entered me swiftly.

.

We both moaned loudly as he moved in and out of me slowly as if he were memorizing the path. I was overcome with feelings that I had never felt before. For the first time in my life I felt complete.

His body owned mine with every movement. I never wanted it to end, and as his hand came down and joined where we were connected, he gently rubbed my swollen nub and sent me over the edge again with his name on my lips being recited as my new mantra. With a few more deep thrusts his body stiffened as his lips attacked mine while he rode out his orgasm.

He was breathing heavily into my mouth, trying to catch his breath as I moved my lips to his neck to give him some air. I kissed his sweaty skin, loving the taste. We stayed in that position for a moment until I struggled to breathe from his weight. He finally pulled out and rolled over, bringing me with him as we faced one another.

"That was incredible, Edward. No one has ever made me feel so wonderful."

"Baby, it has never been like this for me either. I feel like you own me, and I don't want that to scare you, but I want us, Bella; I want us to be together. You are everything I need."

"Edward, I'm not scared of your words, though I am scared of you. I'm afraid of the pain if we don't work out, if we're not meant to be, of hurting Ryan."

"I believe that this was meant to be. Just believe with me. I promise I'll never leave. If we end, it will be you that leaves me. I know what it is like to be without this feeling, and I won't ever take it for granted."

I wanted him forever. I knew that I would never leave him, because it felt too good. I knew that I wouldn't walk away. I just had to believe.

"I believe, Edward," I whispered before his mouth captured mine in another searing kiss.

Maybe there was such a thing as happily ever after.

A/N- review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to vote on the Oct.7th. .net/u/2057730/DILF_Contest.


End file.
